


【寡红】调教文

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 之前发过的寡红sm文，重度ooc预警
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 15





	【寡红】调教文

**Author's Note:**

> 之前发过的寡红sm文，重度ooc预警

粗重的喘息声在黑暗的房间里此起彼伏，隐隐还能听到一些震动的声音，突然，那震动声突然放大，伴随着一声隐忍的呻吟，隐约能听到金属断裂的声音，接着一切又重新归于平静。

Natasha端着一个托盘走到门口，钥匙插进了锁孔，那清脆的声音让屋里的人忍不住瑟瑟发抖着。

一束光从门口射了进来，Natasha刚刚走进屋里，便看到一个黑影冲着她肋下的空隙窜了过来。

Natasha勾起嘴角，缓缓伸出脚把那人绊倒在地，接着拽着她的衣领把她拉了回来。

“nice try…”

她打开灯，被她拽起的人被光刺得眯起了眼睛，眉头紧紧地皱着。

Natasha看了眼她发抖的大腿，手上微微用力把她推到对面的沙发上。

那女人无力地瘫坐在沙发里，棕红色的长发被汗水打湿，狼狈地黏在她小巧的下巴上。祖母绿的眸子藏在半阖的眼睑下面，睫毛微微抖动着。纤长的脖颈上挂着皮质的项圈，上面银色的小铃铛随着她的动作发出清脆的响声。

那两只纤细的手腕上挂着断掉的手铐，手铐下面的皮肤满是血痕。残破的衬衣大敞着，露出她精致锁骨上的几道红痕和青紫的牙印，满是掐痕的胸口剧烈地起伏，紧紧闭合的大腿不停颤抖，隐约能看到她小腿内侧的一道湿湿的痕迹。

Natasha看了眼角落里还在拼命震动的粉红色小球，轻笑着走到她面前，冰凉的手轻轻戳动了一下她手腕上的铁铐。

“你还真是……能给我不少惊喜呢……Wanda…”

被叫到名字的女人呼吸瞬间有些凌乱，她愤愤地抬起头，手上运转着的绯红色能量狠狠冲她打了过来。

Natasha迅速抬起腿来，一脚把她的手腕踩在了沙发扶手上，坚硬的高跟鞋底踩得那铁铐发出不堪重负的响声，绯红色的雾气逐渐消散。

Wanda的眼底逐渐染上了一层惶恐，她下意识地向后缩了缩，整个人都缩进了沙发靠背里。

“别怕啊，little witch…难道我给你的只有恐惧吗？”

Natasha爱怜地抚摸着她的下巴，然后把手伸到她的脑后，有些用力地拽住她的头发，迫使她抬起头来

“难道我没让你快乐吗？”

Wanda颤抖着闭上眼，被踩住的手紧紧捏在沙发扶手上。

“well…”

Natasha放开她，站起身来“还好我有给你带来一个新礼物。”

听到她的话，Wanda震惊地抬起头来，眼前却被一片柔软的黑色蕾丝缎带遮挡了一部分视线。

看着她薄纱后带着些许迷茫的眼睛，Natasha轻笑着吻了吻她的唇角以示安慰，接着便拉起她，二人瞬间转换了位置。

Wanda无措地跨坐在Natasha的身上，双手不知道什么时候又被戴上了一副手铐。

“抬起来。”Natasha拍了拍她小巧挺翘的臀部，迫使她双腿跪在了自己的两边，抬起头微微用力咬了一下她的乳尖。

Wanda微微皱起眉，放在她脑后的手紧紧捏住了沙发的边缘。

Natasha歪过头，放在她腰窝上的手顺着臀缝缓缓落下，略显冰凉的指尖分开她炙热的花瓣，轻轻拍打着

“唔…”

Wanda低下头，那粘稠的水声刺激着她的神经，她抬起腰肢想要躲开对方的手，只想尽力让自己不要这么难堪，但Natasha却不依不饶地用另一只手把她按了下去，指尖浅浅探进了入口。

Wanda低下头去，隐忍的喘息着，紧紧咬住自己的下唇，她甚至能尝到一丝淡淡的血腥味。

Natasha仰头看着她的模样微微眯起眼睛，手用力捏着她的脸颊，强迫她张开了嘴，另一只手用力贯穿了她

“啊…”

听着那人破口而出的呻吟，Natasha满足地勾起嘴角，凑过去舔着她下唇的小伤口

“我有说过吗？你的叫床声很好听……”

体内的两根手指发了狠似的穿刺着，刺痛伴随着快感侵蚀着Wanda的理智，泪水逐渐濡湿了薄薄的缎带，顺着她的侧脸滑落。

那羞耻的声音不停地从她微张的口中传出来，刺激着她的耳膜，Wanda用力摇着头挣脱了Natasha的钳制，但那人却突然加大了力度，甚至抱着她站起身来。

突然失去平衡，Wanda惊叫一声抱紧了她的脖颈，体内的手指被进入得更深，Natasha只觉得夹在腰间的双腿猛然收紧，怀中的人立刻抖作一团。

突然的高潮让Wanda几乎失去意识，她无力地瘫在Natasha的怀里，沉重的眼皮逐渐阖了起来。

Natasha把她放在了床上，看着那人被欲望浸透的模样微微勾起嘴角

“现在休息还太早了…Wanda…”  
Wanda感觉自己仿佛漂浮在云端，然而腿心突然的刺痛瞬间把她拉回了现实。

清脆的铃铛声彻底惊醒了她。

透过蕾丝缎带能隐约看到那红发的女人正在她的身上挺动着腰肢，手上还紧紧攥着她项圈上的牵绳，她甚至能看到那人进出自己的道具旁伸出来的一根细线，小腹酸胀得不行，被顶到最深处的小球磨着她的腔口不停震动着，Natasha却不管不顾地用力顶弄着。

“唔…啊……”

Wanda想要推开她，却发现自己的双手被牢牢束缚在头顶，口中也被塞上了一个口塞。

她甚至不能控制自己的声音。

“不要怕……”Natasha轻喘着俯下身亲吻着她口中的小球“你的身体很喜欢啊…Wanda…”

她说着，眼底一黯，用力把她翻了过去，然后拽了拽她的项圈让她回过头来。

Wanda看到她另一只手抓着的东西几乎要晕过去。

那是一条毛茸茸的尾巴，随着Natasha的动作，她甚至能感觉到那东西牵扯着自己难以启齿的地方。

“你适应得很好，乖孩子……”

Natasha看着她崩溃的眼神，满意地用力顶弄了一下，凑上前咬住她的肩膀

“你是我的…Wanda…不要想着逃……”

体内的坚硬突然加快了速度，那顶端不停地贯穿层叠的肉壁，把那颤动着的小球顶到更深处，上面的凸起还不停蹭到她体内的敏感。

“啊啊啊……唔嗯……”

Wanda被她的动作晃动着，身体承受不住似的向前扑着，Natasha一只手拉着项圈上的绳子，另一只手轻轻拽动着那条大尾巴，用柔软的顶端轻蹭着她颤抖的腿根，腰也更加用力。

Wanda被迫仰起头，窒息的感觉让她有些缺氧，仿佛只能感觉到Natasha的给予。那人调动着她所有的感官，偶尔用牵绳鞭打着她的后背，然后又覆上温柔的吻。

“啊啊啊啊……”

随着Natasha的一个深顶，那颗跳动的小球卡进了腔口，Wanda浑身剧烈地痉挛起来，她缩进身体，摔倒在床上，不受控制地抽搐着，遮住半张脸的缎带也滑落下来，露出一只深潭般翠绿的眸子，眼圈还因为哭过而带着粉红。

那人解放了她的双手，口中的东西被取出来，Wanda连忙双手环抱着自己，啜泣着侧躺在床上，不肯去看她。

Natasha默默从她体内退了出来，看着那充血肿胀的花瓣，那里一边收缩着一边吐露着透明的花液。她伸手拉住那根粉红的细线，轻轻往外拽着。

Wanda闷哼一声，伸手按住她，怯怯地看着她。

“放松……”

Natasha凑过去安抚似的吻了吻她的嘴唇，手上则微微用力，Wanda眉头紧皱，慌张地捏着她的肩膀。

那震动的小球蹭过腔口的边缘，然后磨过她肿胀的甬道，最终带着一股花液从那里掉了出来。

Wanda颤抖了一下，疲惫地闭上眼，却感觉到那人在动着她的“尾巴”

“不要……”

她惊恐地睁开眼，却看到那人冲她微微一笑

“这个蛮可爱的，就留着吧……”


End file.
